Bis-aziridine compounds have been used as crosslinking agents in various polymerization reactions. Such compounds are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,718 (Melancon et al.), German Patent No. 836,353, in an article of Bestian (J. Lieb. Ann. Chem., 566, 210-244 (1950)), in an article of Babenkova (J. of Applied Chemistry of the USSR, 40, 1715-1719 (1967)), and in an article of Kadorkina et al. (Bulletin of the Academy of Sciences of the USSR, 40, 780-783 (1991)).
Carboxyl-terminated polymers have been prepared. These are described, for example, in an article of Baumert et al. (Macromol. Rapid Commun., 18, 787-794 (1997)).
Some aziridyl-terminated polymers have been prepared as described, for example, in an article of Kobayashi et al. (Journal of Polymer Science: Part A: Polymer Chemistry, 43, 4126-4135 (2005)), Japanese Patent Publication JP4294369B2 (Kobayashi et al.), and European Patent Publication EP0265091A1 (Hertier et al.).